Gunpowder Plot
by lumoscrimsom
Summary: Death Eaters have infiltrated Parliament and it's up to the Marauders to do something about it. To celebrate Bonfire Night here in the UK. AU


**Disclaimer: **No profit comes from this. Nope, that all goes to the millionaire J.K.

**A/N:** So it's the fifth of November, bonfire night! The day when Guy Fawkes tried to blow up the Houses of Parliament. I wrote this in English today to celebrate. If you don't know what the Guy Fawkes mask looks like, Google it – if you've watched _V for Vendetta_, then you'll know. Holloa boys! God save the King! Hip, hip, hooray! ß If anything sounds like that, too, then it's the English folk verse, _The Fifth of November_. Don't forget to review!

**Gunpowder Plot**

The sky was on fire. Bright bursts of colourful light shimmered, hanging in the air for a moment before fading to allow the next explosion to light the night sky. The fireworks over London were beautiful this year and they were hypnotising when viewed through the hazy smoke and cinders of the bonfires lit across London.

Sirius Black stoop atop Big Ben, his silhouette against the light of the firework display, tense and waiting. He didn't flinch when the soft scuff against stone signalled someone's approach and a second silhouette joined his own. A hand brushed his own as they both watched the burning display over the city.

"Guy Fawkes and his companions, did the scheme contrive, to blow the King and Parliament all up alive." Remus murmured. Sirius looked across to see his eyes reflecting the lights in the sky from behind his mask and, at that moment, he thought the man beautiful. It was only when a third silhouette joined them above the Houses of Parliament did they turn away from the celebrations.

James was breathing heavily, leaning his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Sirius and Remus watched in concern as James lifted his Guy Fawkes mask up to breathe easier and rub at his eyes.

"Peter," the winded man panted, "I-I caught him…talking to…to someone inside and he-he told him…they're getting…the army-or something!" he coughed, thumping his chest as he straightened up, "Had to put the rest of the charms up myself, that's why I'm late. You were right about Pete, mate."

"That traitor." Sirius snarled, ignoring James' apologetic hand on his shoulder, "That _bastard_! I'll kill him!"

"We don't have time for that. Let him burn." Remus said quietly, "Prongs, put your mask back on."

Sirius and James glanced at each other and then at the door which lead down to the maintenance rooms inside the clock tower. Trusting their friend acute werewolf hearing, James snapped the mask back over his face. The three men turned to the door, waiting until a group of muggles flooded onto the roof holding weapons.

"_Get on the ground_!" one of the muggle men screamed, waving his weapon, "Lie on the ground and put your hands behind your head!"

The three masked Marauders made no move to obey the order. Instead, they each stared at the cowering man behind the muggles, their eyes filled with hurt, betrayal and anger.

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November. The gunpowder, treason and plot." Remus said quietly, his voice filled with sadness.

"I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." James continued, his voice oddly empty of any emotion as he flourished a hand towards the confused muggles and their panicking friend.

"The Order and the Marauders, did the scheme contrive," Sirius said with a nasty grin in his voice behind his mask as the stone beneath their feet started to rumble and shake, "To blow old Voldy and his Death Eaters all up alive."

The three Marauders stepped up onto the parapet of the tower as Remus flicked his wand behind his back to summon Peter's to him. The 'muggles' suddenly realised that their disguises had been discovered and searched frantically for their wands, not knowing that they had been stripped from their persons the moment they had walked onto the roof. They were suddenly in a rush to get back down the stairs as Peter stared in shock, unable to disapparate away from the situation he had landed himself in.

The eruptions started on the other side of Parliament, tearing through the centuries of history and politics, the monumental detonations bringing the building down piece by piece, moving closer to the party on the clock tower.

"Sorry, old chaps! Must dash!" James hollered over the sound of crumbling stone and startled screams, a grin breaking through in his voice as he shrugged as Sirius dipped into a mocking bow, Remus planting a hand on his hip as he watched his friends bring their school pranks to an all time, treason-committing high.

"Tally ho!" Sirius whooped as the three pushed a foot backwards, towards the edge and watched chaos ensue between the panicking Death Eaters. Peter was in their midst, staring up at his old friends as though to ask for forgiveness. Remus merely cast the rat a salute in farewell before they let themselves fall back from atop Big Ben. With a mid-air twist as they fell through the air, burning from the flames enveloping them from Parliament, the masked Marauders disapparated as the tower exploded outwards in a shower of fire.

_Remember, remember!_

_The fifth of November,_

_The Gunpowder treason and plot;_

_I know of no reason_

_Why the Gunpowder treason_

_Should ever be forgot!_

_Guy Fawkes and his companions_

_Did the scheme contrive,_

_To blow the King and Parliament_

_All up alive._

_Threescore barrels, laid below,_

_To prove old England's overthrow._

_But, by God's providence, him they catch,_

_With a dark lantern, lighting a match!_

_A stick and a stake_

_For King James's sake!_

_If you won't give me one,_

_I'll take two,_

_The better for me,_

_And the worse for you._

_A rope, a rope, to hang the Pope,_

_A penn'orth of cheese to choke him,_

_A pint of beer to wash it down,_

_And a jolly good fire to burn him._

_Holloa, boys! holloa, boys! make the bells ring!_

_Holloa, boys! holloa boys! God save the King!_

_Hip, hip, hooor-r-r-ray!_


End file.
